Escape to Freedom
by Barriers of Time
Summary: Tsuna and Reborn, both without parents, were adopted by one of the top assassins of their time. When their teacher disapeared without a trace, Reborn went on a search. Years later, he comes home with information and a goal: Protect Tsuna from Vongola.
1. Danger

At the beginning Tsuna is 8 and Reborn is 9.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Danger

**Italy**

The lights of the department store hypnotized Tsuna. It were as if the world were wrapped in a white light, which wanted you to forget everything else. The brunet went towards the light, one hand stretched out to touch the light when in reach.

One step forward, than another. Closer and closer. There was it. The source of the coveted light. Just one little step forward, just one, and it would be within his palm. As he wanted to past the last meter between him and the light Tsuna felt a pain in his head.

"If I didn't look after you from time to time, you would get yourself killed very often, Dame-Tsuna."

Behind him stood Reborn. With a punch to his head Reborn had successfully destroyed Tsuna's daydream before he could fell down the stairs. The brunet gulped.

_That was close. A few seconds more and I would lay down there by know. Fascination is dangerous._ _And to make matters worse the light I was chasing is a lamp._

"Thank you, Reborn." Tsuna turned around to face Reborn and trembled slightly when he could see that Reborn glared at him. Tsuna laughed nervously. "But …ah… what are you wearing? Doesn't it look a little bit too dangerous?"

The black orbs glared even harder at him. The brunet couldn't even lift a muscle.

Reborn wore a black suit with a yellow shirt under it. On his head was a fedora with a yellow stripe as well.

"A suit. I think it's something normal to wear. And it looks dangerous, you say?", answered Reborn.

Tsuna could only nod. He could see a small smile on the older one's lips. His fedora was hidden half of his face by now. It made him look even more dangerous. Reborn wasn't a person you would like to meet at night in a dark alley.

Reborn went down the stairs behind Tsuna. "Than it does it's job perfectly, Dame-Tsuna."

The brunet stared for a few seconds into nothing before he finally realized that Reborn wasn't with him anymore. Quickly Tsuna ran down the stairs to catch up with the black-haired kid.

"Slow down a little, Reborn. I'm not that quick. And why do you must always call me dame? I'm not dame.", protested Tsuna as he reached Reborn. But Reborn only smiled at him. It wasn't a good smile.

"A few minutes ago, you almost fell down a staircase. Therefore, you are dame, Dame-Tsuna." Only people, who knew Reborn long enough could hear the worried undertone in his voice.

But Tsuna didn't give up. At least once he wanted to win an argumentation against him. "But I don't fell down the stairs and I'm still alive."

"Yes, and whose merit was that?"

Tsuna didn't know what to answer. He lost again and he didn't know why, but it made him feel angry. The next moment the brunet could feel a warm hand in his hair. As he looked up he saw directly in Reborn's black eyes.

"Don't be sad, Tsuna. Maybe next time." On his lips were a smile again. But this time it was a smile filled with love. Tsuna liked this smile the most.

"Now come, we must go and find Adriana. I have a bad feeling."

For five years Adriana took them in and cared for the two. She was their family.

Tsuna and Reborn reached a place with a fountain in the middle. At the fountain stood Adriana. Her blond hair hid her face as she leaned over the edge of the fountain.

"I think we should go.", said Reborn. He and Adriana looked each other in the eyes, than she nodded. "Okay, let's go, you two."

* * *

Together they made their way to the parking area. Adriana enthused about a pair of shoes until a shoot could be heard. They three reacted quickly and sought protection behind a car. There Adriana took out a pistol. "I stop them. You to go to our car. Look out for Tsuna, Reborn, and be careful."

Tsuna and Reborn ran between the parking cars until they reached a black one. Quickly they sat in. Tsuna didn't like it when Adriana or Reborn were fighting. He didn't want to lose one of them.

As Adriana was seated in her seat she drove off.

"That was the fifth assassination attempt this month. Enough is enough. We move."

_Move? Sure, because of mother Adriana's work there are people, who want to get rid of her, but __that has never stopped us to do what we wanted. And to where should they move?_

As if Adriana had heard Tsuna's thoughts, she answered him.

"Japan."


	2. Goodbye

Goodbye

**Japan**

How could this happen?

Ten minutes ago Tsuna lay in his warm and comfortable bed, dreaming about the good old days in Italy – his true home. So why is he sitting in the kitchen with Reborn and Adriana, eating breakfast with them now? _Ah, yes. Because of him._ Tsuna was woken up. Reborn-style.

If it were a normal wake-up call at least. But, no. When you were woken up by Reborn it has something to do with electro shocks. It is a wonder that he is still alive after all the years with this sadistic guy around.

Tsuna tried to pick up some food of his plate with the chopsticks, but they always fall out of his hand. Than he tried it again. And again. He tried it sixth times, however, it seemed that the food doesn't want to be eaten.

"Arg", growled the brunet. This was getting ridiculous.

He could speak Japanese. He could behave like a Japanese. Then why was it impossible to eat with chopsticks without food being found on the ground? _Patience, Tsuna. Maybe in a few days. I mean you're here up till now only one week._

Back to the task at hand. An idea formed in his head. Tsuna took one of the chopsticks in his right hand and hold it like a dagger, successfully stabbing his food. A victorious smile lay on his lips. Now he could eat. Why the other two didn't have problems with this as well, Tsuna didn't know.

As he bit down there was only wood. His food has disappeared. There was actually only one person that would steel something from him. Tsuna turned his head to his left. He was right.

"Reborn! Give me back my food!"

But Reborn didn't even look at him. "Than try to get it back, Dame-Tsuna. Naturally, before I eat it. It's not my problem that you can't protect your things. Be more vigilant next time."

"You're right, Reborn. You should be more vigilant next time."

The food has disappeared again. Only this time from Reborn's chopsticks to Adriana's, who ate it quickly. Tsuna giggled. You could practically see the vein on Reborn's forehead. It was good that Reborn was robbed, too, but it was bad that Adriana ate the food and not Tsuna.

"Remember, who taught you all this. You're hundred years to early to win against me, sweetheart.", said Adriana to Reborn and poked him with her chopsticks.

Oh oh. Now Reborn is irritated. And when Reborn is irritated it never ends good. A topic change is needed.

"Say, Reborn.", began Tsuna. "Do you think school will be okay? Maybe we can make new friends on our first day?" _Friends, who you don't try to kill us and vice versa._

Reborn looked up from his food. "I'm sure you will find some new people on your first day."

"Really? Thanks, Rebo…", Tsuna shut his mouth._ Stop, does he mean by 'you'. Not 'us'? Don't tell me… _"Wait! What does you mean by 'you'?

Reborn didn't looked him in the eyes. Almost like he's guilty. _That _was a rare moment.

The brunet turned to Adriana. "Is it a job?" Adriana was one of the top assassins. It was not a rarity that she went away for a few days. Sometimes Reborn came with her. Only Tsuna was not allowed to come. It was to 'dangerous'. As if he didn't know this already.

"I want to come with you. I mean you also trained me."

"I'm sorry, Tsuna. But not this time. I try to find the people, who want to get rid of us. It's only a trace. Don't ruin your first school day because of this.", said Adriana.

_That's not fair. I can help, too._

Reborn interrupted his thoughts. "If you hurry, I'm coming with you to the school." There was this warm feeling as Tsuna saw Reborn smiling at him. Quickly he ran up to his room and took his bag.

"I'm ready!", screamed the brunet.

* * *

The school in Namimori was a great building. All the different schools shared this one building. Around the campus was a wall with a gate. Tsuna and Reborn were late. And that on the first day of school. Not a good impression.

As they wanted to go through the gate, they were stopped by a boy with black hair.

"You're late, herbivore.", said the boy, who seemed to come out of nothing. _On no. A second Reborn._

"Maybe we should apologize?", muttered Tsuna. But Reborn ignored him in favor of the glaring contest with the other kid.

One moment all was normal, but in the next moment they both stood there in battle-mode. Reborn with a gun and the boy with tonfas. "I bite you to dead." Tsuna sighed.

"Stand behind me, Tsuna." But Tsuna wasn't there anymore. The brunet ran pass the kid, muttering 'sorry' and went into school.

The black-haired kid smirked at him. _There will be revenge, Dame-Tsuna._

* * *

Tsuna knew that Reborn will be angry with him, but he had other problems right now. He didn't know where his classroom was. The older students only laughed at him, if he asked.

He wanted to cry. School was a bad idea after all.

Somebody tapped him on the shoulder. It as a boy with short blue hair and brown eyes. "I've heard you asking the sempai something. I'm searching for the same room."

"Oh, then we can search together." The boy smiled at him. "Your Japanese sounds a bit forced."

"I know. That's because I lived almost all my life in Italy, but I was born in Japan. And you?"

"My dad owns a sushi shop here. Maybe you can come visit another time. And do you know what? When I'm older I will be a famous baseball player. " Now Tsuna smiled. "Than good luck."

After five minutes they stood before their room. Thank God, the teacher wasn't there. Their classmates talked about how great the school will be. There were only two seats next to each other in the second line free.

"By the way. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." They both smiled at each other.

Maybe school wasn't so bad at all.

* * *

When Tsuna opened the door to his house he didn't expected to see Adriana there. With a case.

"Tsuna.", Adriana began. "Found something today. But to check it I must go for a few weeks. Reborn will take care of you."

'But Reborn's only one year older then me.', Tsuna wanted Tsuna to say, but was interrupted by a evil aura. Reborn stood behind Adriana.

"I will miss you two. And I love you like you're my own children." She hugged them. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye.", cried Tsuna. _But why does it feel like a farewell?_


	3. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

8 years later

Namimori

"Do it, Tsuna!" "You're our hope!"

Screams filled the air. A brunet was on the run. His pursuers draw near. Only a little bit left. An attacker in front of him, but he ran forward and jumped above him. He breathed heavier than at the beginning, but that was not a surprise. His green T-shirt with a 27 at the front was wet and stuck on his skin.

He wouldn't give up. Not with the goal in sight. He speed up. A few players protected the goal. They wouldn't let him through. But that doesn't matter. Skillfully, the teenager played around them. The crowd cheered. Then he jumped into the air with the ball and kicked with all his strength.

Goal!

His team had won the game. One of his teammates clapped him on the shoulder. "That was great, Tsuna!" The other players agreed on this with loud screams of happiness. After even more congratulations the teacher came to his students and declared that today's lesson was over and that they could go.

Tsuna volunteered to help clean up. He was halfway through when a tall teen with black spicy hair began to help the brunet, who just nodded in return. The other student smiled all the time. "You know, Tsuna. I don't really understand why you always volunteer to clean up. Especially when school is out for us after this lesson. By the way, you were undeniable good in today's game." He grabbed on of the balls and shoot him into the goal. "Goal!", he laughed and turned around to face Tsuna. But Tsuna didn't seem to be so enthusiastic.

"Thanks, but please, don't make it messier than it already is, Takeshi."

"Haha. Sorry, Tsuna."

Takeshi was Tsuna's first friend in Namimori. After the – in the end not so catastrophic – first day, they often hang out together. Takeshi was good in sports, especially in his favorite one: baseball. Because of that, he was popular at school. But in the mental aspect he still needed improvement.

Tsuna was good in sports, too, and unlike Takeshi, also in academics. But he wasn't the best in his class. That would be too difficult to explain. After all, if someone asked Tsuna why he was so good in school, he couldn't just answer: "That's easy to explain. One of the best assassins in the world taught me." That was a no-no.

* * *

"Finally done."

"Yeah, but nobody forced you to help.", remarked Tsuna. Takeshi only laughed and put an arm around the shorter one's shoulder. "You must be hungry. Let's go to my place. I'm sure my dad will make something for us. And if not I can do it." Tsuna smiled. "Sounds good to me."

The two of them left the school grounds and made their way to Takesushi. Takeshi told Tsuna about his last math test. He only got 15 points. "I don't know what to do anymore, Tsuna.", Takeshi sighed. For the brunet the answer was clear. "Then learn more."

But Takeshi laughed again. "But if I do that, I wouldn't have time to train."

"It's really easy, Takeshi. You need to find a balance between these both things."

"You really like those spiritually things, don't you?"

"What spiritually things? It's a wisdom my teacher taught me, Tak-"

"Tsuna-kun!", they heard a voice from behind them and turned around. "Kyoko-chan." Kyoko was popular in school, too. Especially because of her kindness and her looks. Tsuna met her on his first day, too. Takeshi, Kyoko and Tsuna were best friends since then. Oh, and don't forget Hana and Haru. The five of them are an inseparable team.

"Are you two going to Takesushi? Could I come too?", asked Kyoko with a smile on her lips.

"Sure, I don't see why not.", answered Takeshi. So Takeshi, Tsuna and Kyoko went together.

"By the way, Tsuna-kun, you're living alone at the moment, do you?" Tsuna nodded. Adriana was still missing without a trace and Reborn followed in her shoes. But for cute, little Tsu-kun it was still too dangerous.

"Mmh, strange." Kyoko looked thoughtfully and a little confused. "I could swear that I saw somebody in your house." Tsuna stopped. _Could it really be? After all these years._

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, Takeshi, but I must check on something. We can go eat together tomorrow.", apologized Tsuna and without to wait for an answer he ran home.

"Haha. Tsuna is always so lively."

"Yeah."

* * *

Tsuna stood before his own door, but he didn't want to open it. What would he find at the inside? Would he be disappointed? Or happy?

He sighed. There was only one way to find out. The brunet took out the key and opened the door. Slowly the door revealed a floor. Nobody was there.

Tsuna went into the house. "Hello! Reborn! Adriana!"

Silence. Nothing.

He looked in every room. Still nothing. Nobody answered. Kyoko must have mistaken something. Now he really felt disappointed. But he should have known better. His two family member were both gone for years. As if they would just appear before him, so out of the blue. _Hope dies last._

His body was the first to react. He jumped to the side, a bullet flew beside him into the wall. Quickly he took out a gun, turned around and aimed. Before him stood a tall teenager. Not much older than himself. He wore a suit. And a fedora. It was familiar. _Could it be?_

"Reborn!", cried Tsuna and hugged the older one. Now he really felt safe and at home. After such a long time of waiting. How long ago was it? Ah, six years...Yeah, six years.

Tsuna's face turned red. He let go of Reborn. He wasn't a little kid anymore. And Reborn wasn't one, too.

A hand stroked his hair. Reborn smirked. "Long time no see, Dame-Tsuna.", he said and went into the living room. Reborn was back. _Wait! Could this mean..._

"You found a trace of Adriana, Reborn!?" Tsuna was euphoric. But Reborn tensed. No good sign.

"No, I haven't. And before you ask, I'm not here because I found a trace. I want to be truthfully to you, Tsuna. The past few years I was an assassin. Mostly for Vongola. So I got my hand on an important piece of information. This night, you and I will leave Namimori. We will start a new life somewhere else."

To say Tsuna was shocked was an understatement. He expected a lot, but this one was not on his list. And for Reborn to say something so unlike him. That must be one of the rare moments, reserved for when they were alone. "Why?"

"Because the Vongola is searching."

Vongola was the biggest and the most influential mafia famiglia at the moment. Tsuna knew so much. "But what has that to do with us?" He wasn't willing to leave his home without a good excuse.

"They're searching for an heir."

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. **

**So Reborn was away and Tsuna isn't dame anymore. At least in school. But now the Vongola are searching for an heir. For Reborn and Tsuna time to escape. Maybe. We will see.**

**R&R. Until next time.**


	4. A talk with family

_Kyoko looked thoughtfully and a little confused. "I could swear that I saw somebody in your house." Tsuna stopped. Could it really be? After all these years._

_..._

_A hand stroked his hair. Reborn smirked. "Long time no see, Dame-Tsuna.", he said and went into the living room. Reborn was back._

_..._

"_This night, you and I will leave Namimori. We will start a new life somewhere else."_

_..._

"_They're searching for an heir."_

* * *

**A talk with family**

"What!?", screamed Tsuna horrified.

"You heard me." Reborn pulled his hat even deeper into his face. "Go upstairs and pack your stuff."

But Tsuna didn't react. Could he really just go away? Here were his friends. His home. His last memories of his family.

"Dame-Tsuna!"

These words were like a liberation to the young boy. How long had it been since he last heard them. Dame-Tsuna. Sure, it wasn't the nicest nickname, but it was _his _nickname. Given from someone, who was family to him.

And before he could stop it, tears flowed over his cheeks. But he wasn't sad.

Tsuna felt a hand on his shoulder. "Tsuna?"

Tsuna smiled at Reborn's worried face. With his sleeve, he wiped away his tears. "It's nothing. I...I'm just...so happy t-that yo-yo-your back." And the tears came anew.

This was just so stupid. He looked weak. And that in front of Reborn. At that, he once swore to never look weak in front of someone. Especially him.

Ah, to hell with this!

He made a step forward and hugged Reborn. His face buried in Reborn's chest. "I-I've m-m-missed yo-u so mu-much."

Two strong arms hugged him back. "I you, too, Dame-Tsuna. I you, too.", spoke Reborn in a soft and calming voice. "But we must spare the welcoming for later. I don't know, how much time is still left."

This time, Tsuna shook his head and stepped away from Reborn. "No.", he said in a low voice. He gulped. Now, he couldn't be seen weak. He would stay here. This, he swore, would be an argument that he will win. Even if it was his first time against Reborn.

"What did you say?", replied Reborn in a ton that made Tsuna shiver. "Would you repeat that?"

"I-I s-s-ai-d...", that wasn't good. Reborn saw it, too. The older boy smirked. He needed to stay calm or he would lose. But this was too important to lose. Breath in. Breath out. "I said, no."

"You don't understand, Tsuna.", growled Reborn. _What! _I_ don't understand!? _You _are the one, who - after years - came home and demand that we leave this instants. _Now Tsuna snapped.

"Then tell me! Why can't we stay here?! What did you mean with 'they are searching for an heir'. Who are they?! And why does this concern us?!"

Reborn sighed and sat down on a orange sofa. It seems that the time has finally come. Then he said in a cold voice: "They are the Vongola famiglia. They are searching for an heir, because all the sons of the ninth boss are dead. Your father was Sawada Iemitsu. The former External Advisor of the famiglia and the boss of the CEDEF. He was also a descendant of the first boss of Vongola. And therefore are you."

"What?", asked Tsuna, suddenly very quite.

The brunet was shocked. He could have thought of many things, but this one was not on his list. "You mean", he pointed at himself, "that I am this heir?"

"This was also the reason, why you never were allowed to come with us on missions. You could have been discovered. It was for your on safety."

"How long did you knew it?" Tsuna was still shocked and know felt a little bit betrayed, too. Which was only naturally, if you ask him. He had all right to feel that way.

"That your the heir? Since a few months. But that about your family, since Adriana adopted you into our family."

"Why do you wanted to hide me? Why not just tell them, that I'm here?", whispered the brunet.

"The mafia world is cruel, Tsuna. Adriana didn't want it for someone like you. It was her last wish to protect you from this fate. And I will continue so. But, I can only do it with your help."

Tsuna had a feeling. And that feeling said to him, that Reborn still hadn't told him everything he knew about this matter.

_But it was her last wish._

"I believe you. But I want to stay here. If only for a few month." Tsuna looked Reborn directly into the eyes. There wasn't fear, only resolve.

That was what convinced Reborn in the end. "Okay, but only for a few months. And we will restart your training. Do you understand, _Dame-Tsuna_?"

But Tsuna just smiled and nodded. Not only because he could be with his friends a little longer, but also because a family member was finally home.

Maybe they would have made another decision, if they knew that a plane with people in black suits just landed A decision that could have prevent the following events, which would only bring sadness and destruction.

* * *

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year.**


	5. Old friends and new tracks

**Old friends and new tracks**

_"You mean," he pointed to himself, "I am this heir?"_

_..._

_"The mafia world is cruel, Tsuna. Adriana didn't want it for someone like you."_

_..._

_"But I want to stay here."_

_..._

_"But only for a few months. And we will restart your training."_  
_..._

_A decision that could have prevent the following events, which would only bring sadness and destruction._

* * *

Outside, the birds were chirping and warm sunlight streamed through the window onto the closed eyes of a still sleeping, brown-haired teenager. Said teenager moaned and tried to escape the light, as he laid his pillow over his face.

Even now, when it was so pleasantly dark again, the world didn't allow him to go back to sleep. There would be problem number two: The birds and their oh so lovely singing in the morning.

After Tsuna had found out that it did nothing to press his hands over his ears, he groaned and threw the pillow from his face to the other side of the bed. Instead of getting up, he dropped his head back on the mattress.

Well, to be gently awakened by birds, was still better than Reborn ... Reborn!

He had to see it. Tsuna dived out of bed - or rather tried to. His feet tangled in the blanket and he greeted his floor.

Ouch!

Tsuna rubbed his face. The wood was hard. In retrospect, he should have laid carpet - it's softer. But the wood was cool.

Tsuna still lied on the ground. Reborn ... was it just a dream? Had his imagination and longing played a trick on him? With his luck, very likely. Was used to it, anyway.

Slightly depressed Tsuna struggled on and made his bed vividly again. Then he began to get changed. When he was done, he went down to make his breakfast, but froze halfway when he perceived a sweet odor. Full of hope, he sprinted down the remaining steps and into the kitchen.

And there he sat. As always in a suit and with a hat. Reborn. Tsuna smiled with joy and began to make his bento for the day.

"What are you smiling at, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna turned around and tried to resist the grin, but couldn't do it. So he improvised. "Just so, Reborn" He was so happy, he felt somehow embarrassed.

"I bet you thought that yesterday was only a dream and when you woke up you fell on your face", Reborn determined with his usual smirk on his lips.

Reborn's answer was once again one hundred percent correct. Tsuna bumped his head on a cabinet. Today, his head had to hold out a lot. He just was not used to Reborns comments, anymore.

"Do you not need to go?"

Tsuna rubbed the head a second time and first didn't record what Reborn said, until his eyes fell on the clock.

"Hie! I have to go or I'll be late!"

Hurriedly, Tsuna grabbed his bento and wanted to get out the door when he remembered something. He turned to his big brother.

"Say, Reborn, do you not actually have to go to school?"

Reborn looked at him briefly, but then pointed to the clock, whose second hand was ticking relentlessly. Tsuna was in a dilemma: Bring Reborn to answer him – rather unlikely – or be not biten to death.

Screw it. Reborn he could later ask; escape Hibari, not. Reborn should do what he wants.

He quickly ran towards school. Actually, he still had enough time to arrive on time, but you never know who you meet on the way.

"Sawada!" Speak of the devil.

Behind him was, nourished in a cloud of dust, Sasagawa Ryohei. Just before he could run Tsuna over the pile, he braked sharply.

"An extremly good morning, Sawada,", cried Ryohei and stretched his fist up the air. Tsuna smiled. "Good morning to you too, Oni-san."

Tsuna knew Ryohei already exactly as long as Kyoko, but they had met separately. With Ryohei it had something to do with the boxing club and anger management. But that's a story for another time

"Do you know what is going on with all these men in black around?"

Tsuna frowned. That did not sound good. "Men in black?"

Ryohei nodded. "Like him", he said, pointing to a man in a suit who was trying to hide behind a vending machine. He had to get out of here. "Perhaps, a congress takes place nearby", suggested Tsuna. "I need to go. See you later." He started to run down the road. On the way to school, some of these men began to pursue him. Also, they came from the front. If this continues, they would cut him off his path.

Good that he knew a shortcut. Tsuna ran into a side street, ready for the final sprint onto the school grounds and - since when is this wall here?

A bullet flew past his face. The men had blocked the exit. Why had he not thought of a gun?

He closed his eyes and made a decision. He would not give up without a fight. Just as he wanted to switch to a suitable position, the men were hurled through the air. Smoke moved on. Tsuna was also caught by the blast and thrown against the wall.

Just before he lost consciousness, he heard a familiar voice shout: "Tsuna-sama"!

* * *

_"No."_

_"But why not?", whined a seven-year old Tsuna._

_"We are only there because of a conversation, you would quickly become bored", tried Adriana to explain. Reborn went with a suitcase in hand past them, put it down and went to get the next one._

_"But just then -", Tsuna tried again, but was interrupted by Adriana immediately._

_"No! And that's my last word, Tsuna!" Adriana said sternly and walked out of the hall into the kitchen._

_Typical. He was never allowed to. He was always either too young or too inexperienced. Tsuna looked at the suitcase. He smiled. This time he would not stay at home._

* * *

_Reborn carried the suitcase to their room through the castle. Tsuna was sad. He as found out during the meeting: he sneezed. Stupid rookie mistake. Their host, however, had not noticed. Only Adriana and Reborn._

_Well, it was pure luck to have come this far._

_As Reborn put the bag down in the room, Tsuna opened the trunk from the inside and his head looked out. In there, it was really tight._

_"I'm very -" ,Tsuna began to apologize, but Reborn silenced him with a wave of his hand. "I'm the wrong person for it. Just stay here until we pick you up." And he was gone._

_Tsuna sat on the bed. There would be trouble._

_The door opened again. In came a boy with silver hair, about his age. Awesome he looked into the room. But when his gaze fell on Tsuna, there was not much to see of reverence. "Who are you?"_

_"I could ask you the same thing", Tsuna replied defiantly._

_"I wanted to meet the Master Assassins Adriana and Reborn ... and instead I find you."_

_The boy was about to leave again when Tsuna had an idea. Makes no sense to wait here bored. "What to play something?"_

_The boy looked at him shocked at first, then ... angry? Had Tsuna said something wrong?_

_"You're just like all the others. I do not need your pity", he exclaimed and ran out of the room. Tsuna was left astonished, but then ran behind the silver-haired boy. After Tsuna was looking for sometime - and thank God, he had not run into Adriana or Reborn - he found him in a large garden._

_The boy sat on a marble bench, but when he saw Tsuna, he stood up._

_"Leave me alone! I need no pity! And certainly not from you!"_

_"What ever do you mean by that?"_

_"I said leave me alone!", the boy shouted and the next thing Tsuna knew was that he jumped to the side, before the ground where he just stood exploded._

_Dynamite!_

_The boy suddenly had three more rods in his hand and threw them at Tsuna. Tsuna thanked Heaven for his training._

_"I'll prove me to you all, you see! And if it kills me!" In his anger - or despair? - he forgot the dynamite in his hands and stretched his arms to the sky. The dynamite would hit him this time. But instead of dodging, he stood as if paralyzed._

_Tsuna ran up to him and knocked him off his feet. Behind the two exploded the earth. Both boys were full of dust and earth. The boy looked at Tsuna, shocked when a tear fell on his cheek._

_"How can you put your life just so recklessly at risk? I am sure that here are enough people that hold you dear and that you would make very sad with your death. Think about it", Tsuna said softly, almost threatening._

_Then he got up and left. Before he left the garden, he heard a small voice ask: "What is your name?"_

_Tsuna wiped the tears away and turned around. "Tsuna."_

_The boy smiled genuinely for the first time. "Thank you, Tsuna."_

* * *

Tsuna woke up in pain. He felt as if a truck ran over him.

He laid in his own bed. Gokudera was kneeling beside him. The boy looked worried at Tsuna. Reborn was leaning against the opposite wall. He nodded at Tsuna.

"How are you, Tsuna-sama", asked Gokudera. The '-sama' Tsuna could not wean him even after all these years.

Tsuna sat up and leaned on his elbows. "There were better times. But what are you doing here, Hayato-kun?", Tsuna asked, still a little bit dazed.

"When I learned of the fights, I'm rushed here immediately. You could be in danger, and indeed, you were."

Fights? This was the first, or had he forgotten one?

Now it was Reborn's turn. He looked at Gokudera. "Gokudera, please go out. Tsuna and I need to discuss something." Gokudera looked at Tsuna again and went out. As the door slammed shut, Tsuna asked: "These men were of Vongola. Why did they shoot me?"

Reborn pulled his hat deeper into his face. "For some time now, an organization makes the mafia world insecure. They attack randomly. No one knows what they actually want. But one thing everyone knows: they're incredibly strong. Some families have already fallen victim to them. I have also persecuted and almost found them, but then our present dilemma came in between", he stopped.

»Vongola is nervous, but I do not think they know where you are yet. Probably, they have sent teams to various places. Thanks to Gokudera, it will take some time before our pursuers notice what has happened here. "

_Now they are so despaired to use guns. Is probably really better to keep me covered. Wait a minute!_

"Reborn, you said that you had chased them. Why?", Tsuna asked suspiciously.

Reborn sighed and sat down on the bed next to Tsuna. He raised his head and looked him in the eyes. "Because this organization is was a part of Adriana's job was before she disappeared."

Reborn said nothing more. He just walked out of the room, leaving Tsuna alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long wait and for spelling or grammatical mistakes. Please leave a review.**


	6. Madness of Hazzard

**Madness of Hazzard**

If the friends of a normal person would start to argue, then these normal person would certainly go between. But if said friends start to swing baseball bats or try to throw dynamite at the just mentioned baseball bat wielding friend, a reasonably sane person would immediately flee.

Unfortunately, Sawada Tsunayoshi was anything but a person who would fall into the category "Normal". After all, he was raised by assassins. That something exploded, was actually quite commonplace.

So he just went on his way and smiled to himself, as Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato met for the first time. Hopefully, the neighborhood would survive it. And if not? Not his problem.

After his little incident with the Mafia yesterday, Hayato insisted to stay with Tsuna and, if necessary, to protect him with his life. Tsuna, who really didn't need a babysitter, tried to get Hayato off this stupid idea and he had already almost done it. But then Reborn intervened and announced with his problem promising grin that the whole thing was a brilliant idea, because he will be searching for information and thus could not protect Tsuna. For Hayato there was no tomorrow.

That he pretty much classified every person on this - and other - planets as a potential threat, did not really help either Which brings us to our current dilemma.

Crouch.

"Ha, ha, ha, this is fun."

Explosion.

"Get out of Tsuna-sama's presence."

Tsuna smiled and then went one step ahead towards the school and let the loud couple behind him. How beautiful. They had befriended each other. It is best to give them some time to get to know the other better – far, _far_ away from him. They were running late, anyway. Makes no sense if all came too late.

Unhurried, Tsuna went through the gate of the school. After his clock, he had no less than five minutes to reach his classroom.

When he was about in the middle of the school yard, all his senses were ringing like an alarm system. He quickly dropped to the ground before something flew away over him and left a small crater in the bottom where it hit.

_An attack! But Reborn told me that they did not know about me being here._ Tsuna quickly jumped back and took a fighting stance. But before Tsuna could attack, he recognized his attacker.

Before him stood Hibari Kyoya and thus was the something stuck in the ground, one of his legendary tonfas that had cost a lot of blood over the years – according to Hibari's catchphrase.

"Kyoka", Tsuna greeted the newcomer, but didn't let his guard down around the head of the Disciplinary Committee.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada", Hibari answered in his usual threatening tone. "Why weren't you at school yesterday? Answer or", he took his fighting stance again, the second tonfa mysteriously reappeared in his hand, "I'll bite you to death."

Ironically, this reminded him of the good old days.

* * *

_As in recent years, after Adriana's and Reborn's disappearance, Tsuna tried to live his life as normal as possible. Thus, the thirteen-year-old boy, made himself ready for school, as on every other day of the week._

_Due to an incident yesterday, he hid a gun in his school uniform today. The weapon should not be noticed if possible. After all, Tsuna wanted to stay under the radar._

_His first lesson fell out and the students were free to move. After Tsuna had talked for a while with Kyoko and Takeshi, he decided to take a walk while looking discreetly out for other assassins. Wouldn't want to repeat the drama from yesterday._

_The good news: Tsuna didn't meet an assassin, but someone much worse. Hibari Kyoya. He just stood in the hallway, staring at Tsuna._

_After the first meeting of him, Reborn and Hibari on the first day of school, Tsuna tried hard to go out of the way of the self-appointed defender and exporter of the school rules as often as possible._

_Tsuna felt quite uncomfortable under the gaze of the prefect. He smiled nervously and said: "Hibari-san, what's up?"_

_Hibari just continued to glare until his eyes fixed on something on his jacket, or rather under his jacket. "It is forbidden to bring weapons to school. Because you have dared to break the rules, I'll bite you to death." And he pulled out his tonfas._

_Sure, of course, he was allowed to carry weapons. Let him only once bite himself to death, Tsuna thought angered._

_Tsuna raised his arms in defense and tried to keep Hibari from fighting here, but Tsuna had just enough time to step to the side as a tonfa - a ticking too close for Tsuna taste - rushed past him._

_Tsuna quickly pulled his gun to the fore and blocked Hibari's next attack. He knew that Hibari was strong, but that was ridiculous._

_When Hibari had to jump back from Tsuna's attack, he again glared at him. He seemed to analyze the situation. Tsuna went into a defensive position, but instead of attacking, Hibari put his weapons away._

_"Come to my office tomorrow and get your uniform as a disciplinary committee member", he said before turning and left._

_Would that be an anime, Tsuna would now fall to the ground._

_Nevertheless Tsuna spent the next year as a member of the Disciplinary Committee and developed with Hibari even something like a friendship._

* * *

Back to the present, where Tsuna was still facing Kyoya.

"I am sure that my brother has informed the school yesterday, that I did not come, Kyoya."

"Hn." Hibari put back the tonfas, from wherever he got them. "Tell him that I want a fight." With this Hibari walked past Tsuna. But before he was out of earshot, Tsuna said one of his thoughts out loud. "Do not tell me that you've been worried about me."

Hibari's steps sat out a second before he continued in his normal pace. Tsuna just smiled.

As Tsuna came home from school, he received a strange surprise. He heard an explosion in the house. But with Reborn that was not so new. As soon as he opened the front door something black and white flew at him.

* * *

Practiced by the events of the day, Tsuna dodged it elegantly.

Turned out that the black, white something was a little boy - Lambo Bovino. An assassin of the his family, sent to kill Reborn. A suicide mission, how Tsuna found.

After an incident that involved a strange bazooka and an older Lambo, Tsuna would rather not talk about, their family grew by a member.

Lambo called Tsuna from then on, Tsuna-nii, and Reborn, black demon or simple baka.

* * *

Tsuna rolled over in his bed for hours and just couldn't sleep.

He turned to the side and looked at his digital clock. It just jumped to a new time: 0:00.

"Happy Birthday, Adriana," Tsuna whispered sadly.

_"Happy Birthday, Adriana!", shouted a seven year old Tsuna and an eight year old Reborn and let streamers trickle on Adriana._

_Adriana laughed heartily. "That's really sweet of you." Then she hugged the two._

_"Here, we have a gift for you." Tsuna beamed and handed her a small package. Adriana took it and unwrapped it carefully. What emerged was a black pocket knife. On the handle there was a flame painted with three different color levels. Purple, yellow and orange._

_"It will always remember you of us."_

_A tear rolled over Tsuna's cheek. What became of Adriana?_

Now Tsuna couldn't sleep even if he tried. He decided to make a glass of warm milk and left his room to go to the kitchen. But before he could go into the kitchen, he stopped at the doorway to the living room.

Reborn was sitting on a stool with his back turned to him. A blanket lay on his shoulders. He stared at a photo. The photo of Adriana's last birthday. _He mourns_,Tsuna realized. This seemed to give something human Reborn.

"It was not your fault", protested Tsuna when he went to Reborn. Reborn glanced over at him.

"If I had stopped her at that time, maybe she would still be here now", said Reborn.

Tsuna grabbed Reborn by the shoulders, so that he had to look at him. "It was not your fault."

Reborn stared at Tsuna for a while, then Reborn opened the blanket-wall around him with one arm. Tsuna sat beside Reborn and snuggled up to him when he put the blanket around them.

"Don't you dare tell anyone of this, Dame-Tsuna." Mission accomplished. Reborn was himself again.

Tsuna laughed. With all the chaos that took place at the time, that did really well.

"Kyoya wants a fight with you."

First there was silence, but then you could hear a laugh again, but this time it came from both of them.


	7. Let the training beginn

**Let the training begin**

Tsuna let his head fall on the table. He was so tired that he almost fell asleep during math. A few others did the same namely Takeshi - but of course only he got caught.

Last night Tsuna sat with Reborn for quite a while in the living room. He had enjoyed the moment to have him so close; to have a part of his family back.

Just before the sun came up, the two decided that they would prefer to go to bed. As Tsuna then had to go to school, he tried to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake up Reborn, but his older brother was no longer there.

_What does Reborn actually do all day?_

Takeshi and Hayato picked Tsuna up again this morning. Second attempt at a first joint meeting. But this time with less explosions, but with more screaming. Everything considered together, they seemed to get along. Well, let's see how long the peace lasts.

Now it was lunchtime and Tsuna sat with Kyoko, Takeshi and Hayato. Before them, on the roof of the school, did they put the food. Hana was not in school today, she was sick. Poor Hana.

All taken together, the day was pretty normal until now. Takeshi laughed, Hayato screamed at him, Kyoko laughed at that and Tsuna tried to prevent Hayato from taking out his dynamite. Normality was something reassuring in itself.

Suddenly they heard a rumble in the stairwell. Something incredibly fast came running toward them. Hayato and Takeshi built themselves protectively up in front of Kyoko and Tsuna.

The door was flung open and Hayato wanted to throw dynamite at the intruder, but Tsuna responded quickly and held his arm down.

"SAWADA! KYOKO! YAMAMOTO! OCTUPUSHEAD! An extremely nice lunch!"

The intruder was Sasagawa Ryohei, Kyoko's older brother.

"Konichiwa, Onii-san."

"Onii-san."

"Hey, Senpai. Ha, ha, ha."

"What did you call me?" Yelled Gokudera, and would try to throw dynamite at him, would Tsuna not still hold his arm.

"Do you want to eat with us, Onii-san?" Asked Tsuna. Sometimes Tsuna had called Reborn Onii-san, but the older one disliked this name apparently. Tsuna never understood why. But after an experience in a very emotional phase of his young life, Ryohei allowed him to call him Onii-san.

* * *

_The glass of the picture broke when it was thrown to the ground. Two hands sought in the shattered glass for a picture. The glass cuts through the skin, so that small streams of blood were dripping from his hands._

_In the picture three people could be seen. A woman and two children. They looked smiling at the camera. Yes, back when we were still happy._

_Tears ran down Tsuna's cheeks. Why? Why had they left him alone?_

_More and more tears ran down his cheeks, but at the same time a huge pressure built itself up inside him. He so desperately wanted to destroy something – aside from the photo._

_Tsuna took a deep breath. And another time And another ti ... Oh that brings nothing. Tsuna grabbed his jacket and went outside. A little – or maybe a large - walk would help._

_Thought and done. A short time later, Tsuna stomped aimlessly through the streets of Namimori. Quickly, he no longer knew where he was. So Tsuna stopped and looked around. He stood in front of an alley, in which two older guys were beating up a younger boy. But the boy knew how to defend himself, although he had apparently not left a lot of energy. Finally, he collapsed._

_Now both Tsuna, who noticed that he just stood there the whole time, and one of the attackers, too, who made his buddy draw attention to Tsuna._

_"You got a problem, buddy?" Tsuna looked at him with cold, analyzing eyes. Whatever he would say would not change a thing. The guy apparently tried to pick a fight._

_But Tsuna had now neither the nerve nor the patience for that. He turned around and was about to leave when someone – Tsuna called the two Dumb and Dumber - grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around._

_"I asked, do you have a problem?" The ailing boy moaned on the ground. Would it be the best to just go away? Oh, who was he kidding. That was exactly the kind of situation which he had hoped for._

_His hair covered his eyes, as Reborn made it with his hat. "No, but you." Whispered Tsuna with an aggressive undertone and hit the guy, who still had his hand on Tsuna shoulder, with the right fist, with all his strength, into the stomach._

_The guy didn't get any air and he staggered back. Tsuna crackled his wrists. That will be fun._

_A few minutes later, several passers saw two battered boys running through the streets._

_Tsuna let his breath out. He had not even a scratch. It has done well. He had kept his aggression too long in there._

_"Hey. That really was an extreme fight." The boy picked himself up slowly and walked towards Tsuna. "What is your name?"_

_"Sawada Ts ..." Tried Tsuna to introduce himself, but was interrupted._

_"Tsuna! Onii-san "_

_"Kyoko," the boy and Tsuna cried out simultaneously. Kyoko breathed as if she'd just run a marathon. She looked at the boy._

_"What happened, Onii-san?" Kyoko demanded to know._

_"A couple of guys have been waiting for me and had me extremely surprised, but then Sawada has emerged here and has fought an extreme battle!" Declared "Onii-san" the situation._

_Well, the girl turned to Tsuna. "Thank you for saving my brother, Tsuna-kun. That was ... Tsuna your hands!" Tsuna looked at his hands. They were still bloody from the incident with the photo. They probably thought that this was the aftereffects of the fight._

_Tsuna wanted to explain where the injury actually came from when he realized how Kyoko bandaged his hands with a cloth._

_"I am, by the way, Sasagawa Ryohei. But you can call me Onii-san, because you're my extreme little brother from now on."_

_Tsuna was speechless. Kyoko and Ryohei smiled at him so happy that he just could not say no. Tsuna smiled also, simply happy to have found people who would accept him into their family. Tears flowed again._

_"Then I have only one question, Sawada. Join the boxing club!"_

* * *

"I would like to, Sawada" Said Ryohei and sat down.

"Hey Tsuna, why don't we all go out after school?" Asked Takeshi.

But Tsuna shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I do something afterwards with Reborn"

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, not so bad. Then we just do it another time."

* * *

"One more time!" Shouted Reborn as Tsuna dodged the hail of bullets and rolled over on the floor. At the same time, he took out his own gun and took aim at the targets that were built a bit away from here.

In one fluid motion, he fired. One bullet missed its target. "Not good enough. One more time!"

They already did this for hours now. But Tsuna knew that this was necessary if he wanted to have a chance to defend himself. In addition, he was, he admitted, a little bit rusty.

Sighing, he got up and went back to his starting position.

What Tsuna did not notice were their audience, hiding in the surrounding forest. Takeshi's eyes took on a serious tone, as he turned to Ryohei. "Tsuna is training so hard. I don't know why, but I'm quite sure that I won't leave him alone. I will also train. What about you, Senpai?"

Ryohei closed his eyes and nodded. "I will also train to the extreme."

"Don't forget about me!" Announced Gokudera, who was standing next to Takeshi. "I'll train harder than you both together."

"Ha, ha, ha. That sounds good." Takeshi glanced at the person behind him, who leaned slightly away at a tree. "And you, Hibari?"

Hibari stared at Takeshi and then turned around. "Weak herbivores will be bitten to death." Then he was gone.

Takeshi grinned. "Well, yes, we can all agree with that then." he muttered as he watched Tsuna train.


	8. False accusations

**False accusations**

"Good morning, Reborn" Tsuna muttered sleepily to himself as he came into the kitchen and yawned immediately afterwards with one hand at his mouth.

Tsuna's last days consisted of nothing more than eating, exercising with Reborn and a little sleep, but it began to pay off. Still, that did not change his current desire to lay down in his bed and sleep for a few more hours. But he also knew - and much to his regret - that Reborn would rather shoot him than let Tsuna go back to sleep. Stupid Reborn!

So Tsuna tried to make the best of his situation. He took the milk out of the refrigerator, a spoon and a bowl and began to set up a tasty cereal for breakfast.

Food such as bread or omelets were stolen by Reborn to his heart's desire, but that was with cereal a little more difficult. Anyway, Tsuna got to breakfast.

Lambo was most of the time away and busy with whatever he was doing.

He sat down opposite Reborn, who was reading a letter and totally ignored Tsuna. Normally, Tsuna would not care – more like, be happy about it – but he was somehow curious as to who writes Reborn, the insect whisperer, a letter.

"Hey Reborn, say, from whom is the letter?" Tsuna asked Reborn, while he eats two bites of his cereals.

Reborn looked up from the apparently very interesting piece of paper and looked at him. "He's from … a friend" Reborn replied.

Tsuna looked at him in amazement. "You have friends?"

Of course, this comment brought him a whack on the head. Only stupid that Tsuna had just put some of his cereal into his mouth. Due to the hit, he spat it out ... and it goes directly to Reborn, who looked pretty pissed off now.

Tsuna laughed nervously and moved slowly to the back of the chair. "Heh heh heh, I swear this was an accident."

A pistol appeared in Reborn's hand. "Prepare to die, Dame Tsuna."

"HIIIIIE!" A scream that could be heard throughout the city this morning.

After Reborn had cleaned himself with a towel, he began to tell Tsuna of the letter: "Vendicare was attacked last night and destroyed to a good part. But despite everything, only two occupants managed to escape successfully. A boy and a girl. It is believed that the two have planned this attack with the help of outsiders for weeks. Take three guesses who our mysterious attacker are."

Tsuna, who was surprised by the news a bit, finally replied, "You surely not mean the?"

"But I mean. The mysterious organization, Adriana had tried to hunt down."

Tsuna only now realized how powerful this organization must be when they can even put the Vendicare prison almost in ruins. He wanted answers about the disappearance of Adriana. But could he really compete with such an enemy?

Tsuna shook his head. Moreover, he shouldn't think of that. He looked at the clock. Hayato and Takeshi would show up here any second to accompany him to school. That should provide some distraction.

His estimate was true. Takeshi and Hayato were both accurate to the second outside his door. In recent days they have learned to get along without something exploding right in front of them.

Tsuna greeted them both and then they went toward school. Takeshi told of his problems in math and Hayato tried to explain it to him in his most complicated way - easy to say, that did not work.

They were near the school when a couple of blocks away an explosion could be heard and dust was whirled into the air. His friends looked a little uncertain in the direction, but Tsuna ran away. He still heard as Takeshi called after him, but he was too far away to even understand it.

Tsuna went through, while running, potential hazards and protocols for behavior that Adriana had drummed into him when he was younger.

Quickly, because he had reached the place of the explosion and hid behind a vice flown table of a café. Even the dust had passed for the most part.

He could make out four figures. Two had strange hats and long cloaks on, chains flew around them – Vindice. The other two were a girl and a boy with even stranger hair styles. Tsuna remembered his conversation with Reborn.

_"Vendicare was attacked last night and destroyed to a good part. But despite everything, only two occupants managed to escape successfully. A boy and a girl."_

Therefore that had to be the refugees. But they did not look so threatening at all. Rather exhausted and tired. But Tsuna knew better than to judge someone by its cover. _So watching it was for now._

"You will bitter regret your attack on Vendicare." Grumbled one of the Vindice and attacked with a chain. In the hands of the boy appeared s trident and suddenly a wall of flames shot out of the ground and blocked the attack.

_An illusion!_

Shortly after that the fire dried up and the boy would be toppled to the ground when the girl had not supported him. Tsuna felt sorry for them.

"Kufufufu. I assure you that we had nothing to do with that."

And Tsuna knew that he spoke the truth. It was just a feeling. He had to help them, but how? His gaze fell on the shop next to the café. A mask shop._ Perfect._

"Resist only makes it worse." The second Vindice made himself ready to attack, knowing that the boy could not create another illusion. But before it happened, he had to stumble back. A bullet struck a few inches away from him into the ground.

"And what if he's telling the truth?" Asked a boy with a gun in his hand. His face was hidden by an orange mask with a grinning face.

Without hesitation or asking who he was, the Vindice attacked him. _Shoot first, then ask, he._

Tsuna jumped on top of the chains and ran along them, while they pursued him further and they came dangerously close, before he jump over the Vindice. In the jump, he turned around, took aim and fired. The bullets were surrounded by a orange fire and cut the chains like butter.

This technique he had worked on for days with Reborn. The Vindice, who had not expected to encounter real resistance, had to retreat and was therefore completely open to Tsuna. Unfortunately, the second Vindice attacked from behind.

_Crap! I had completely forgotten. Such a rookie mistake._

Tsuna still tried to dodge, but it was too late. But instead to be drilled with a chain, Tsuna heard a muffled clink.

Behind him, back to back, Takeshi stood with a sword in his hand, with which he deflected the chains. And also with mask. Tsuna felt just a little overwhelmed.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I am." Tsuna stuttered. "But the sword?"

"I ... we have trained. Whatever happens, we will not let you down."

Tsuna fired at the first Vindice. "But ...?"

"Accept it better, because we don't go!" Cried another voice, which belonged without question to Hayato. Immediately dynamite exploded in several places and in the protection of the mist the three masked heroes built themselves up before the refugees.

"You'll regret that!" Threatened the Vindice before they disappeared.

"Why did you help us?" Asked a quiet voice. Tsuna turned to the two. The girl had spoken.

"Because I believe you. You told the truth. You're persecuted unjustly, under accusation of misrepresentation."

* * *

Tsuna leaned against a wall in the hallway next to the dresser.

The boy and the girl had introduced themselves, after a stunned moment, as Mukuro and Chrome. Takeshi had offered to take care of them for a while.

As Tsuna got home – at school was not to think – he saw a suitcase in the hallway – Reborn's suitcase.

Tsuna felt like being on a journey into the past. Now he waited here.

Reborn arrived a few minutes later. "Did you want to go without to say goodbye?" Tsuna asked, almost stripped of all emotions.

"Of course not."

"Then why didn't you mention anything about it at breakfast?" Tsuna felt a lump forming in his chest. "Do you want to leave me alone again? Want to leave like Adriana?" Tsuna was almost yelling now.

Suddenly, two arms were around him and pulled him into a loving embrace. "I'll never leave you, Tsuna. You're my little brother. I will always be there for you. I promise."

Tsuna sniffed, but calmed down immediately. "I know that you'll never leave me. And you know how I know? Because I'll never leave you, that is." Tsuna pulled a backpack out from behind the dresser. "I'll come with you."

"What?!"


	9. An airplane, a wig and a memory

**An airplane, a wig and a memory**

"Please, bring your seats to an upright position and fold the tray in front of you again. We will land shortly" Announced an announcement of the flight attendant.

Tsuna raised his seat back and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible. He was happy to finally have solid ground under his feet again. The flight was long enough. Well, he did sleep most of the time, but it was a matter of principle to him.

Reborn was sitting next to him. He had not spoken with Tsuna on the whole flight. Reborn was probably still mad that Tsuna's just came along.

In order not to be recognized, Tsuna had hidden his brown hair under a blond wig and got colored contact lenses. More they could not organize in such a short time - as said, Reborn was not happy about it. Especially when he's heard of Tsuna's little stunt with the two Vindice. Tsuna was smart enough to tell him that when they were already in the air. Even though Reborn has threatened to throw Tsuna from the airplane.

"Would it accomplish anything when I say that I'm sorry?" Tsuna finally asked. The silence was annoying.

Reborn sighed. "Let it go, Tsuna. Now we cannot do anything about it, anyway."

"Whatever you say."

"How did you actually had the packed backpack? You came home only recently."

Tsuna laughed and grinned. "Well, that, my dear Reborn, is a trade secret - Ouch! What was that for?

* * *

"Wow," Tsuna said, and whistled once admirable. "There is not a stone left upon another."

And it was true. Reborn and Tsuna stood in front of or on what was once the entrance and the top floor of the Vendicare prison. Now were here only a few remnants of walls and four, five loose stones. Hopefully it looked better from the inside.

"More or less" Murmured Reborn and began to move. "Now come on. Let's look at this whole thing from the inside."

Tsuna glanced one last time around the debris field before he followed Reborn to a staircase, where Reborn was almost down. Below were two men in - what a surprise - black suits. They guarded a door that probably led to the lower floors.

Reborn showed them a piece of paper and the bouncer nodded. They immediately opened the door for him and Reborn. As Tsuna walked past the men, he was really happy about his disguise. On the suits, the Vongola symbol could be seen.

They went through many different hallways further down, past jail cells, which - for Tsuna - would directly come from hell. The deeper they penetrated, the more intact was the masonry. But still, the walls had cracks here and there.

In the end they came to a large room, which must have looked very nice once, but now looked worse than the remains from above.

"Reborn what exactly are we looking for?" Asked Tsuna.

"You still have two eyes and a head, right? Just keep your eye out for anything that does not belong here "Ordered Reborn, walked further into the room, leaving Tsuna alone. Tsuna sighed and began to look around.

Several men and women ran through the room. Many wore lab coats and took notes. Tsuna had already seen them in other parts of the prison. Nobody seemed to be bothered by his presence here.

A lot of people seemed to gather in one place, especially. Should he go there? His curiosity won and so Tsuna tried to push the people out of his way to see somthing. In retrospect, he should have let it be.

The researchers examined a corpse leaning against a wall. It was chained to the wall. And it wore a hat and a long cloak. This was the body of a Vindice. It had numerous cuts. The bandages around its face had been cut just like the cape.

But the cuts were not from a fight, but are torture injuries.

_Tsuna_ swallowed hard and clenched his hands unnoticed into fists. _I could not even defeat the Vindice in Namimori ever. How great must our forces be in difference?_

One of the men pushed aside the cloak. A knife appeared, that was in the torso of the Vindice. It was a black pocket knife. Onthe handle there was a flame painted with three different color levels. Purple, yellow and orange_._ _This is Adriana's knife._

And above the knife stood in bloody, Japanese symbols: We_ come home._

Tsuna noticed that he began to tremble. He quickly made a picture with the camera of his mobile phone and tried desperately to find Reborn.

He saw Reborn by far, coming from a hallway. He put a little, yellow something in his inside pocket. Tsuna ran to him and pulled out his cell phone a little heavy. "Reborn, look!"

Reborn looked at the image for several seconds. "It seems as if the whole thing was organized for us."

"How can you stay so calm? Adriana is perhaps being held prisoner at this very moment in Namimori!"

"If we throw ourselves blindly into it, it will do us nothing good. Now, calm down, we got visitors."

Tsuna turned around and sure enough, two men came up to them. One was tall and blond. The other looked quite old. He leaned on a cane.

"Who are they?" Tsuna wanted to know.

Reborn pulled his hat down over his face. "The older gentleman is Vongola Nono. The other is the former head of CEDEF. Iemitsu Sawada ... your father."

Tsuna looked at Reborn in shock. It was as if time stood still. "But ... but you said that my father is dead."

"I've never lied to you, nor have I mentioned with any word that he was dead. After the incident at the time, he gave up his job to look for you."

Tsuna stared at the man, claimed by Reborn that he was his father. Tsuna was both happy and excited. He had to smile. Tsuna thought back to his childhood, trying to remember his father. He saw his mother, Nana, clearly ahead. His birthday. The kindergarten. Christmas. But ...

Tsuna's smile disappeared.

Nowhere ... his father wasn't there. Tsuna had to admit that he had never seen this man in his life. And now it was clear why: work comes first. _He also searched for an heir_, Tsuna thought with a heavy heart.

Nono and Iemitsu had arrived. "Hello, Reborn" Nono welcomed them.

"Hey, Reborn, well, how are you?" Called Iemitsu enthusiastic and put an arm around reborn's shoulder. Reborn struck off the arm and grimaced. "Nono. Iemitsu." He nodded at the two.

"Nice to see you again, Reborn. But who is your companion?" Asked Nono.

"That's my little brother. And before you ask, he's adopted."

Tsuna still remembered the night of the incident, where he met Reborn and Adriana. While the adults began to discuss the attack, Tsuna lost himself in his memories.

* * *

_He ran. He was terrified. The black men still pursued him._

_His mother told him to run. And he ran. But it was no use. They had stolen his mother live, they would also do the same to him. He did not want that._

_He called for help, but nobody came. He was alone. Tears ran down his cheeks._

_A side street. Perhaps he could hide there. But then in the alley he slammed together with something. A boy with black hair. "Watch where you're going!" Cursed the boy._

_"I'm sor ..."_

_"We have you at last."_

_Tsuna flinched. The evil men had caught up with him. He closed his eyes and whimpered. Then fell the shots. But not for him. Tsuna looked up. By the boy there stood a woman. She had blond hair, holding a gun in her hand. She knelt down before him._

_"It's over, kid. Calm down. Where is your family?"_

_For this question, Tsuna began to cry even more. "I don't have any!" Sobbed Tsuna._

_"But you've got us." The boy looked a little shocked by this announcement, but the woman gave him a warning glance. Offended, he turned around._

_"My name is Adriana. And this is Reborn. We will be your family from now on." Adriana smiled warmly at him._

* * *

"Watch out!" Yelled someone, and Tsuna was thrown off his feet. He heard a huge explosion and dust kicked up.

Tsuna coughed and came back on his feet. He could see nothing. He groped blindly for something that could give him hold. He felt his way further and finally ran into something.

"Tsuna?" This voice.

Tsuna raised his head. The dust had gone a bit away.

Before him stood Sawada Iemitsu.


	10. Don't go!

**Don't go!**

Tsuna couldn't say anything, didn't say anything. But before he even got the chance to do anything, something exploded and a wall collapsed, and Tsuna was thrown away.

_I have to get out of here. And fast!_

Tsuna felt his way along the wall, hoping to find the stairs again. People around him shouted in panic. Just where was Reborn?

Again and again, Tsuna was jostled and one explosion followed the next. Not much longer and he would be buried alive here.

When the dust cleared for a moment, Tsuna thought he saw the stair climb and hurried toward it.

Then a wall exploded right next to him. Tsuna was again thrown through the area until he slammed into something hard. He took a breath and spat blood. His chest ached terribly. Then he lost consciousness.

* * *

_Beep. Beep._

Tsuna groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His whole body ached, so he didn't even try to sit upright.

He was in a white room in a white bed. His upper body had been bandaged. Moreover, he had the usual hospital clothes on, which were also white - with one exception. On the clothes the characteristic Vongola symbol was printed in gold.

Tsuna got a huge fright. But now that he was back by full consciousness, Tsuna noticed that the icon was also visible to other objects.

_What has happened? Where am I?_

Tsuna remembered the loud noises of explosions and falling over parts of the wall. _That's right, I was with Reborn in Vendicare and we were attacked or something like that. And there was a message ... Adriana! … I have to go back to Namimori._

Tsuna tried to get up, but was very slow. For a moment, everything revolved. When he finally was ready to get up, the door went open and in came Reborn.

He pushed Tsuna gently back into the bed before he sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you, Tsuna? You've really coped it."

Tsuna smiled a little forced. "Could be better, but I'm alive."

Reborn laughed. "Well, that's the main thing."

"What has actually happened Reborn? My memory isn't running right, yet." Tsuna said.

By now, Tsuna was no longer dizzy. Lucky he didn't want to pretend in front of Reborn.

Reborn was serious again. "I found you with heavy bleeding and unconscious against the wall near the stairs. Vendicare has now a few floors less. As you may have noticed, we are here in a private hospitals of Vongola."

"But that would mean that ..."

"They've figured out who you are? Yes, the idiot Iemitsu recognized you." Reborn looked at him intently. "What do you think of your father?"

Tsuna hesitated. Yes, what did he actually think about this man? "At first I was very happy to have a father, but then it occurred to me that this man really is a complete stranger to me. Besides" Tsuna smiled at Reborn. "I don't need a father, as long as you and Adriana are there for me."

Reborn hugged Tsuna. "Tsuna, I'll go back to Namimori and I will liberate our mentor – but you have to stay here"

Tsuna pushed Reborn away from him. "What? Forget it, I'm coming. Adriana is also my family."

Reborn sighed and sat up. "It will be too dangerous, also I doubt strongly that Vongola will leave you out of their sight. But do not worry, when this is all over, I'm going to get you out of here somehow. Count on it."

Then he was gone. Tsuna stared for a while at the closed door. He could not help but to feel betrayed.

_And again it is too dangerous_, he thought bitterly.

* * *

Iemitsu was so happy as he hadn't been for a long time. His son was still alive and back where he belonged. So much he had missed, but they would be able to catch up on everything when Tsuna was well again.

He just wanted to visit Tsuna when he met Nono. Now they were together on the way to Tsuna's room. Nono was looking forward to get to know Tsuna.

When they finally stood in front of Tsuna's door, he could not suppress a grin.

"Tsuna, daddy is here!" Cried Iemitsu, as he opened the door. But all he got was an empty bed.

* * *

_"Are you sure?"_

"Yes, please gather them all there. I will be there soon, Takeshi."

_"Like you say, but be careful, Tsuna"_

Tsuna hung up. He had spent his last bit of money for the phone call and the plane ticket.

Everyone wanted to protect him from something, hereby he wanted to show everyone that he could take care of himself. It was time to take the first step.

"Dear passengers, the flight X6217 to Namimori is ready for boarding."

Time to go home.


	11. Our Finale

**Our Finale**

Tsuna looked forward. Then at a small piece of paper. Then back to the front.

On the paper was the last position of Reborn, which he had requested from other people in the region. Apparently the headquarters of the organization were outside Namimori's. But the cottage before him didn't look like some top-secret headquarters.

Actually, it was a simple little cottage in the middle of nowhere. Tsuna thought back to his training. _Well, first impressions can be deceiving.  
_  
He gently pushed against the door. It was not locked, and just went open. Tsuna was extremely suspicious. _That so screams trap. That or Reborn has come by here already. _Tsuna saw a bullet hole by the look. _Yep, Reborn is already here._

The little cottage consisted of a small room where all the furniture lay carelessly on the floor. A book was even on a hot plate. _W__hat would the fire department say to this?_

The most attention attracted an unfolded hatch, under which a stairway led down. After his last adventure underground Tsuna was not particularly keen to go under the earth again so soon.

Tsuna sighed and pulled himself together. _What you don't do for your family._

* * *

Tsuna heard the gunfire and the war cries from afar. Seemed as if Reborn vigorously stirred up among the people down there.

Tsuna checked again whether his gun was still there. _All clear. Go._

Then he flung himself into a large room with a walk one floor up, that snaked along the walls. Reborn fought against overwhelming odds - and was partly winning. Nevertheless, he had time to react to Tsuna penetration.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Reborn pressed out furiously between his teeth. Tsuna stood with Reborn back to back, and both got ready for battle.

"Thought I'll lend you a hand." Tsuna took his gun in his hand. The men and women looked suspicious, but came closer, nevertheless.

Reborn aimed at a man on his right. "It was stupid to come alone."

Reborn wanted to pull the trigger just as several explosions rocked the room. "Stay away from Tsuna-sama!" Shouted a very familiar voice.

Tsuna grinned. "But I ain't."

"EXTREME FIGHT!" Ryohei crashed with a fist through a wall on the next floor.

"Lambo-sama commands you to let Tsuna-nii in peace." In the next moment, a few grenades flew through the air.

"Kufufu, I agree with the small cow. I also have a debt to pay." Pillars of fire rose up from the ground and spread panic.

Hibari stood on the railing and glared angrily at his enemies. "You have disturbed the peace of Namimori. Prepare yourselves to be bitten to death."

"Tsuna, Reborn." Takeshi cut with his sword a way through the hostile ranks. "We have this here under control. Go on."

Tsuna nodded his thanks and then ran behind Reborn through a door into a long corridor. With enemies, short work was made.

Ultimately, they came in a bigger room than the one in which they had just fought. Here were a lot of cabinets.

"That's our goal? A room full of cabinets?" Tsuna asked, ill-humored.

Reborn opened one of the cabinets. Dust flew to meet him. The cabinet contained hundreds of files. "A room full of information" Reborn corrected.

Tsuna wanted to help and went to a cabinet to open it, when an arm was put around his neck and he felt the familiar chill of the metal of a gun to his head.

"And they stay right where they are." Came the voice of the person who hold Tsuna.

Tsuna waited for Reborn to free him, to make short work with the attackers. But instead there stood a petrified Reborn.

_That can't be good._

Tsuna then gently turned his head toward the mysterious attacker. Female. Blonde hair. Green, serious eyes. He understood Reborn's hesitation.

"Adriana?" Tsuna whispered incredulously.

But Adriana ignored him. "You've found something in Vendicare what I want, Reborn. Give it to me."

Reborn had regained his usual character. "You have left us with the message."

Adriana smiled evilly. "Of course. Who else should possess such a knife." Tsuna got goose bumps. That was not the same woman he once knew.

"You have hunted the organization. Why are you helping them?" Tsuna spoke up.

"My dear boy, I have not hunted them. I'm one of them." Tsuna could - wanted - not believe what Adriana had just said.

Then she pulled a lighter out of her pocket and lit it. Tsuna thought for a moment that Adriana wanted to brand him, but she threw the burning lighter in one of the open cabinets, and its contents caught fire immediately.

"I haven't got all day, Reborn. Now there's a time limit." In her view was something crazy that scared Tsuna.

Reborn said nothing, but slowly raised his weapon to eye level. The message was clear: he would not go down without a fight. _And I won't either!_

Tsuna rammed his elbow into Adriana's stomach. She let go of him and touched her belly. Then she raised the gun and shot quickly at Tsuna. Tsuna just could crouch , but was hit at the leg and at the cheek. Both glancing blows, but they still hurt.

Reborn took his chance and tried to hit Adriana, but she surged like a cheetah through the room.

Tsuna sat up with a groan and tried to hit her with his fist. Adriana spectacular blocked and backed away when Tsuna took a swing with the leg after her. He didn't want to seriously injure her, so he tried to limit himself to the melee, but it seemed to him that Adriana was always one step ahead.

_Of course, she has taught us everything we know._

As Tsuna tried to catch her with one hand, Adriana grabbed his hand and flung him over her shoulder and from there into one of the cabinets with a few shots behind. This time she hit him at the arm and abdomen. Tsuna couldn't breath because of the force of the impact. He felt the pain of the shots seconds later and it costs him a lot of power not to cry out in pain.

The fire had by now put almost half of the room on fire. Smoke was collecting on the ceiling.

"Tsuna" Reborn looked at him worried and thereby made a fatal mistake that was totally uncharacteristic of Reborn. He shifted his attention from Adriana to him – and Adriana used this opening from Reborn's defense in cold blood.

Adriana took aim. "Goodbye, Reborn."

"NO!"

The shot was fired.

There was an unbearable silence.

Reborn looked even more shocked than before. Slowly, he raised a hand and touched his chest. Then he pulled it away again. His hand was shaking ... and it was red.

Blood red.

_No_, Tsuna tried to calm himself. _This is only because of the glow of the fire. This is not blood. Not ... Reborn's blood._

Reborn stared incredulously at Adriana with a look that asked only one question: Why? She still had her gun aimed at him and looked at him cold.

Then Reborn collapsed. He breathed only flat.

Tsuna immediately tried to sit up. "N-No. R-Reborn" Tsuna whispered. He also began to tremble. Every time he tried to pull himself up, he fell down again.

Again and again.

"Reborn! Stand up" He shouted louder, but Reborn did not respond.

When he saw Reborn lying there so still, a dull numbness spread in him. It was as if the world had suddenly pressed the mute button on the remote control.

Then came a rush of panic and sudden, hopeless despair.

His heart was racing. Since he could not walk, Tsuna tried to crawl to Reborn. _First the arm, then a leg. First the arm, then a leg_, he quoted inside like a mantra.

He no longer paid attention to his surroundings, hit all the rules in the wind. Now he could only think of one thing: he had to go Reborn.

When he finally reached him, his hands were shaking so much that fighting would have made no sense anyway. After a few attempts, Tsuna managed to turn Reborn on his back.

Tsuna saw that his hands were red with Reborn's blood that slowly collected in a puddle around them.

"Reborn."

The gunshot wound was sitting just above his heart.

* * *

_"Reborn!", cried Tsuna and hugged the older one. Now he really felt safe and at home. After such a long time of waiting. How long ago was it? Ah, six years...Yeah, six years. _

_Tsuna's face turned red. He let go of Reborn. He wasn't a little kid anymore. And Reborn wasn't one, too._

_A hand stroked his hair. Reborn smirked. "Long time no see, Dame-Tsuna.", he said and went into the living room. Reborn was back._

* * *

Tsuna's hands clenched, as he put them on Reborns chest and tried to resuscitate him.

"I saw you again but only for a short time! You cannot go again! "Tsuna cried desperately. "You just cannot! You wouldn't allow me to just give up!"

* * *

_"One more time!" Shouted Reborn as Tsuna dodged the hail of bullets and rolled over on the floor. At the same time, he took out his own gun and took aim at the targets that were built a bit away from here._

_In one fluid motion, he fired. One bullet missed its target. "Not good enough. One more time!"_

_They already did this for hours now. But Tsuna knew that this was necessary if he wanted to have a chance to defend himself. In addition, he was, he admitted, a little bit rusty._

_Sighing, he got up and went back to his starting position._

* * *

Tears clouded Tsuna's vision.

This couldn't be the end. That was simply not true.

Under the sobs mingled a slightly mad laughter. Yes, this was just a bad dream. Soon Reborn would wake him up again with his rudely methods. And Tsuna would just take him in his arms.

* * *

_Tsuna was woken up. Reborn-style._

_If it were a normal wake-up call at least. But, no. When you were woken up by Reborn it has something to do with electro shocks. It is a wonder that he is still alive after all the years with this sadistic guy around._

* * *

And then for breakfast he would steal his food.

* * *

"_Reborn! Give me back my food!"_

_But Reborn didn't even look at him. "Than try to get it back, Dame-Tsuna. Naturally, before I eat it. It's not my problem that you can't protect your things. Be more vigilant next time."_

* * *

Meanwhile, the smoke had come to them. Tsuna had to cough repeatedly and breathing was going significantly heavier.

* * *

_"I believe you. But I want to stay here. If only for a few month." Tsuna looked Reborn directly into the eyes. There wasn't fear, only resolve._

_That was what convinced Reborn in the end. "Okay, but only for a few months. And we will restart your training. Do you understand, Dame-Tsuna?"_

_But Tsuna just smiled and nodded. Not only because he could be with his friends a little longer, but also because a family member was finally home._

* * *

Why did he want to stay in Namimori. He persuaded Reborn to stay and to face more risks than necessary. Reborn had warned him. And what had he now?

Tsuna shook Reborn's shoulders. »P-Plea-se w-ak-e up, R-Rebo-rn "Tsuna cried.

Tsuna tried to feel for a pulse. Something that testified that Reborn was still with him - but there was none.

* * *

_Reborn arrived a few minutes later. "Did you want to go without to say goodbye?" Tsuna asked, almost stripped of all emotions._

_"Of course not."_

_"Then why didn't you mention anything about it at breakfast?" Tsuna felt a lump forming in his chest. "Do you want to leave me alone again? Want to leave like Adriana?" Tsuna was almost yelling now._

_Suddenly, two arms were around him and pulled him into a loving embrace. "I'll never leave you, Tsuna. You're my little brother. I will always be there for you. I promise."_

* * *

Tsuna was crying on Reborn's chest. He had no strength to hold himself upright, anymore. He was too exhausted from the struggle and sorrow - the smoke did not make it any better.

"You promised! PROMISED!"

He collapsed on Reborn's chest.

* * *

_Tsuna grabbed Reborn by the shoulders, so that he had to look at him. "It was not your fault."_

_Reborn stared at Tsuna for a while, then Reborn opened the blanket-wall around him with one arm. Tsuna sat beside Reborn and snuggled up to him when he put the blanket around them._

_"Don't you dare tell anyone of this, Dame-Tsuna." Mission accomplished. Reborn was himself again._

_Tsuna laughed. With all the chaos that took place at the time, that did really well._

* * *

Steps.

Tsuna raised his head. Before his eyes danced louder black dots.

Above him stood Adriana. Sober, he looked at her, felt nothing at that._ Had she only remained gone forever._

* * *

_As Adriana was seated in her seat she drove off._

_"That was the fifth assassination attempt this month. Enough is enough. We move."_

_Move? Sure, because of mother Adriana's work there are people, who want to get rid of her, but that has never stopped us to do what we wanted. And to where should we move?_

_As if Adriana had heard Tsuna's thoughts, she answered him._

_"Japan."_

* * *

Yes, that was how all his problems had started. That was the starting point for this.

Something wet fell his hand. Then something else. _Does it rain in here?_

He looked into her face. Small tears streamed down her cheeks, finally falling to the ground.

* * *

_"They've figured out who you are? Yes, the idiot Iemitsu recognized you." Reborn looked at him intently. "What do you think of your father?"_

_Tsuna hesitated. Yes, what did he actually think about this man? "At first I was very happy to have a father, but then it occurred to me that this man really is a complete stranger to me. Besides" Tsuna smiled at Reborn. "I do not need a father, as long as you and Adriana are there for me."_

* * *

Slowly, she sank to her knees. But not to grief. With one hand she pushed Tsuna gently to one side and grabbed something in Reborn's pocket. A small, yellow object appeared.

That was the thing that Reborn had found in Vendicare.

Now it dangled in front of Tsuna's eyes. A yellow pacifier. All the time, did it really just was a stupid pacifier everyone wanted? Tsuna felt anger rise up in him, but was too weak to do anything at all.

Adriana stood up and turned around. "I'm sorry."

Then she went to disappear again from his world.

Tsuna stared after her.

* * *

_By this question, Tsuna began to cry even more. "I don't have any!" Sobbed Tsuna._

_"But you've got us." The boy looked a little shocked by this announcement, but the woman gave him a warning glance. Offended, he turned around._

_"My name is Adriana. And this is Reborn. We will be your family from now on." Adriana smiled warmly at him._

* * *

Again and again he had to cough. He could barely breathe. That was probably really the end.

At least, Reborn would not be alone.

Then he fell into a soothing darkness.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A white door in the private hospital of Vongola opened. Timoteo and Iemitsu came out of the adjoining room into the hallway, and closed the door behind them. Both looked sad.

No wonder with the latest events.

They walked down the aisle. An oppressive silence lays over them.

"At least the enemy headquarters were destroyed." Iemitsu tried to lighten the mood.

But his older companion sighed. "You know as well as I do that it was only a branch of that organization. And see what it has cost us."

Iemitsu looked away sadly.

"Tsuna has a smoke poisoning and Reborn almost died" Iemitsu looked toward the door "and is still in a coma for some time."

"And we still do not know what really happened."

They stopped at a door. The last time Iemitsu had watched after his son, Tsuna was still unconscious. He opened the door ... and tugged at his hair, as if to tear it out.

The room was empty.

"Not again!"

* * *

"Are you really sure you want to do this, omnivore" asked Kyoya. He leaned against the staircase of the building on the roof.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Takeshi, Hayato, Chrome, Mukuro, Lambo and Ryohei discussed with Tsuna his latest projects for hours. It was the first time that Kyoya spoke up.

Tsuna looked him in the eyes. "Yes, I am." Kyoya nodded.

"Then, at least, let us come with you." Takeshi pleaded.

Tsuna shook his head. "This is something I have to do alone."

Tsuna stood at the railing, staring over the city, and took a deep breath. Now that Reborn was in a coma, he was on his own.

_It is a family affair. No more interference from outside. No Vongola, which tries to control me._

"Adriana has been crying." Tsuna took a knife with three flames on the handle out of his pocket and looked at it.

_No more lies. No more secrets._

"Adriana has to explain a lot of things."

_I do not run away. This ... is my escape to freedom._

* * *

**The end. (for now)**

**Thanks for all the Support. And please leave a last Review.**


End file.
